The objectives of this research program are to examine physiological and biochemical correlates of perception, thought and behavior disturbances associated with schizophrenia, epilepsy, and related psychopathologies and to develop useful treatments. Two areas of work have been chosen: 1) Study of EEG correlates of episodic clinically significant disturbances in behavior or subjective states of patients with schizophrenia and affective disorders utilizing systematic behavioral analysis, and power spectra determination of simultaneously monitored EEG epochs. 2) Electrophysiologic and neurochemical studies of cats with acute and chronic activation of the meso-limbic dopamine system.